The End
by Sierra166048
Summary: Juubi is being revived, Madara is gamebreaking with his Edo Tensei body and Obito is stupid with his time space stuff. It time to save the world, but can Naruto save that what matters most at the same time? NaruHina ish One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**"Kit, at this rate we won't be able to beat them."**

"What are you talking about Kurama?"

**"The Juubi is already forming faster and becoming more complete, we have no way to finish it off yet and all our strategies have failed so far."**

"But we can't just give up, not after all the sacrifices we made. Not after Shikaku, Inoichi... Neji... and B."

**"I'm not saying give up, because I have an idea... but... it may not work."**

"Just tell me, don't tell me the odds, we'll make it work."

**"Alright kit. Well hear me out and don't interrupt me. You understand how you released me from the seal, but I'm still being held by it due to your willpower. What I want to do, is for you to let me go. Then I'll be dragged to form back with the Juubi. But it won't be form fully after I join. So I will still have my 'Identity' whilst being a part of it. The seal will recognize me and you can use your willpower to force 'me' back into the seal. I'll be fighting on the inside of the Juubi as well, which should make it a bit easier on you and if my suspicions are correct, then some of my brothers and sisters are fighting on the inside as well."**

He was quiet for a bit, as he disappeared out of his mindscape for a second to ponder the battlefield before them. Numerous lay dead. Some impaled on wooden spears, others from being caught on the outside of weak tailed beast bombs. Bee had been caught on the inside of one he wasn't able to fully deflect and had been nearly vaporized by it. But nearly vaporized is still dead.

It wasn't that hard of a decision, it really wasn't. It was a plan that had little to no chances of success, but seemed to be the only one that had a real chance compared to anything else they did. The Juubi was just crazy tough and add onto Obito's almost unbeatable phasing technique and Madara's regenerating Edo Tensei body, any attack had all but failed. So he made the easy decision.

"Yes."

**"Ok, this is gonna hurt, because I am being released and jinchuuriki are supposed to die when that happens. But with your Uzumaki blood it should help. Once the pain stops, pull."**

He felt a... knocking to speak, and opened the barriers that the seal had erected. It wasn't being torn open so no damage was happening to the seal itself, it was a the jailor letting the prisoner go.

But there was still pain. Red hot fire scorching through his body as the red chakra began to seep from his body. The other shinobi looked on in questioning at his actions. Some wondered if the tailed beast was breaking free. Others thought it was just him getting ready for another attack.

The pain was gone quickly, as Kurama made to release himself swiftly. He didn't even take the time to form his body outside of Naruto, instead simply willing himself to join with the Juubi. He knew the price, even though he hadn't told Naruto, though he had left enough hints for the conclusion to be reached. Kurama wouldn't exist after this last try, if it worked or not. The Juubi would come back together whether they liked it or not. It was just if the Juubi was sealed or not.

As soon as the pain stopped Naruto felt for that connection between him and Kurama, courtesy of the seal and a smidgen of the fox's chakra still left in his body. It was small but there. And so he tugged on it, like a rope.

On the outside, where Madara and Obito had been smiling when they felt Kurama's chakra joining with that of the Juubi, they immediately frowned as the chakra flow stopped and began to flow opposite. The Juubi itself began to flail, it's ten tails swinging about, destroying the landscape around it.

The other shinobi watched as Naruto froze and the Juubi continued to rage about. Those that could sense it, or see it for the Hyuuga about, noticed that the chakra was flowing into Naruto. Like a sealing, came to mind.

It was hard for Naruto, just as the pain had quickly left, so had it begun again. It was more pain than before and it rose several times. Many times, he felt his iron grip on the chakra loosen a bit, before he once again tightened it.  
At every spike of pain he gritted his teeth and reminded himself of the promises. His nindo.

Those that had passed. An old man wearing red and white robes. A smiling white haired man wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil."A red haired man with purple ripple eyes.

Those that were still alive.A pink haired woman. A pale teen with red hair and a gourd on his back. A big breasted blond haired woman. A brown haired scarf wearing kid. The dark blue haired, white eyed girl that he hadn't told her that he loved her yet. He would be damned before he let that happen.

So he continued to pull. His will iron as he concentrated on the mass of swirling chakra that he was trying to pull in and submit to himself. It fought. It fought hard, all of it red rage and anger pulsing through their connection. But he was winning. It was coming.  
Those on the outside noticed it as well. The Juubi's skin seemed to be drying up and cracking. The two Uchihas' connection with the monster was fading.

"Damn the Uzumaki," Madara said to no one in particular. "He's attempting to seal it within himself. He must die." So they released hails of wooden spears at him. They darkened the sky.

The defending Shinobi alliance had by now all recognized that their hero, Naruto was sealing it away within him. So they moved to defend him. They couldn't move him, he was rooted to the spot, how, they didn't they defended him. Repelling the projectiles with walls of stone, water, blasts of wind throwing the spears of course and torrents of fire burning others to ash. A dark haired, white eyed girl was expelling chakra from her hands, forming a sharp barrier around herself and her longtime crush, cutting the spears into chips that were no threat at all.

The process was going faster, as the chakra from the Juubi was pulled quicker and quicker. Pieces of it's bodies were chipping off. A tail broke off and a hand crumbled into dust.

The two Uchiha were enraged. Their plan, to bring about an unending illusion was being stopped, by some meer boy! This stupid, idiotic, boy!

Madara looked at Obito, "Stay here, I will take care of him, you maintain control over the beast."

He nodded back, and Madara leaped off. He knew he would have to act fast. Maintaining his dead body now that the Edo Tensei technique had ended was what was left of his 'infinite' chakra quickly. He had already wasted much before in his toying with the Kages and getting to Obito. The Juubi had been supplying him with the chakra to stay "alive." But if the boy succeeded he would lose that source and would be dead anyway. So he had to kill the boy quickly and reestablish the connection. And the boy would need to be dead. So of course he had to go make sure he was.

Back upon the Juubi's head, Obito watched as Madara rocketed forth. He continued to send wave after wave of wooden spears. Madara would dodge them anyway. So intent on watching the occurrences before him, he never noticed the figure sneaking up the back of beast. He never noticed the figure appearing over the edge of the beast's head. He never noticed the dark eye and singular spinning Sharingan watching him. He didn't notice the buzzing of a thousand birds until he felt pain in his chest and a hand covered in lightning sticking out of where his heart was supposed to be.

The hand withdrew and Obito slowly turned around to face his killer.

"Kakashi."

The spiky silver haired man's face, despite the mask, was forlorn, saddened at killing his old teammate. Even if the teammate had killed countless others and betrayed them.  
"I'm sorry, Obito."

He drew in a last breath, "I don't forgive you. I will never forgive you." And he collapsed backwards.

Kakashi watched him fall, small tears forming at the edge of his eyes allowing a small moment before leaping off as the Juubi crumbled to the ground, its body having lost all the chakra keeping it stable.

Madara easily ducked past all the spears, dodging some ninja, nudging others out of the way, and sending some away with Shinra Tensei. He appeared within the girl's Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms technique. Her eyes widened at the near impossibility of that, it was a technique she created that rivaled the Kaiten. Madara didn't care, he simply backhanded her out of the way and continued forward, a kunai ready to stab the boy through the face and into his Medula Oblongata, an instant kill. He needed it to be quick, if he missed his chance... the chakra was already nearly gone.

Unluckily an average looking shinobi had spotted him and who he was targeting and performed the selfless thing. He threw himself in the way of Madara, resulting in him being stabbed in the stomach.

Madara roared to the sky and tossed the body to the side with a Shinra Tensei. The chakra he had left was nearly gone with that reckless move. The body was already crumbling, he could feel in in his fingers. He stared into the blond haired boy's blue eyes and used the last bit of chakra he had for one final technique, one final revenge.

Naruto was happy, the plan was working. The chakra of the Juubi was being absorbed into him. He didn't know how, but he felt a last wave of chakra coming at him. If he could endure that then they would win. All their work and they would have succeeded.

He only had to endure for a moment longer. And that moment longer passed before a wave of pain rushed into him, many times over the strength of what he had felt before. His conscious was slipping. He could feel the exhaustion rushing into him. The last he saw before darkness was two red spinning Sharingan.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Darkness.

Darkness all around him. Him? He was a him right?

Wait, there was... water was it? Yes water around his ankles. The water made soft swishes and splashes as he... walked? Yes he had been walking now. For how long he didn't know.

He raised his head. He was in a... sewer? No. He recognized this place. It was his... mind? Right?

Yes. This was his mind.

Wasn't there someone else here though. Someone... evil... destruction... hatred... power...kill... no. It was a friend... someone he made a promise to... someone... precious?

A precious person?

Was that someone special to him?

Did he have more?

A black haired brown eyed... girl? No she was a boy. A he. Like him.

He told him something. "When a person... has something important they want to protect... that's when they can become truly strong."

He followed that idea right?

Protecting his precious people.

That's what he did.

He continued walking through the water. There was something here. Something precious. Something he needed to find and protect.

Wait. There was someone in front of him. A dark haired man, no defining features but for a brown flak jacket and a forehead protector with some symbol on it. He couldn't tell, there wasn't that much light. He continued walking forward. But the person wouldn't. They wouldn't budge. He was... looking down on him. He was stopping him. He didn't want him to reach his precious person. The man was stopping him from protecting that person!

In a cry of outrage stabbed forward with a kunai he found in his hand and into the man's heart. He pulled it out with a squelch and walked over his dead body.

A few more steps forward and there was another one. This time it was a dark skinned brown haired man. He didn't move either. He was stopping him like the other one had. So he killed him like the last one and continued on.

Why were these people inside his mind? There was only supposed to be that other person. That precious person. So why were they in his mind?

They were going to stop him! They had been doing that already. He wouldn't let them do that! He began running forward. Killing those that stood in his path. They began fighting back. He kept on killing them. They became harder to fight. He still killed them. They were all trying to stop him. It was obvious. Why else would they fight him. They didn't want him to get to his precious person.

Because.

Because... they were trying to take him? Black cloaks with red clouds.

Yes they wanted to take him, but he couldn't let them do that. This was his precious person they were talking about.

He continued forward, and continued killing. A few noteworthy ones, a black haired woman with pink eyes, a blond haired male with blue eyes, and then a black haired, bright blue eyed woman with red markings on her cheeks. They all had that strange metal plate with that strange symbol.

He moved on. He was confronted by a fat brown haired teen with a green flak jacket over red armor, a teen with black hair like a pineapple and a green flak jacket, and a blue eyed girl with her blond hair done in a ponytail but for a single thick piece that hung down the front of her face, she had a flak jacket just like the other two.

He noticed he couldn't move. He struggled against the invisible force that restrained him. He looked down and noticed that his shadow had connected to the shadow the pineapple kid. The fat kid enlarged his hands and armed and grabbed him, while the girl held her hands out in a circular, triangular handsign. Then she dropped it and looked around and then at him.

"Naruto! What are you doing? You need to stop."

Naruto? That was his... name? That brought other names to mind. Demon brat, Monster, Killer, Murderer.

He felt rage build inside and he was covered in a orange energy. The energy was familiar. It wasn't his, but it was his. He shared it with someone. His precious person?

It did not matter, right now those three were stopping him. The energy burned the fat boys hand and he let go. He overpowered the shadow bonds and broke free. With one hand he quickly stabbed his now sharpened nails into the fat boys heart and then move to slit the pineapple kid's neck before moving onto the girl who was backing away from him. He lunged forward, faster than she could move and grabbed her head and twisted, a loud crack signifying her death.

He kept moving. All these people, trying to stop him. All these people, he killed. He kept up the energy around him. He killed and killed. Some he used a strange blue orb of spinning destruction. He decided he liked it. It killed faster and helped him get to his precious person. He drew more on the orange energy, until he was coated in it and it burned off his skin. But it was ok, he would endure whatever pain to protect his precious person.

There were many more challenging than the rest. A man with grey gravity defying hair. A man with shiny black hair and thick matching eyebrows. A boy around his age with red hair and no eyebrows. "Jinchuuriki" His mind told him. He pushed it away. That person was more challenging. He had two layers of skin to get through.

Then there was a pink haired girl with incredible strength. Sasuke. A blond woman with large breasts. A green necklace. A brown haired teen with red markings on his cheeks accompanied by a large white dog. Inuzaka. A boy looked much like the weird looking man. Genius of hard work.

Why were all these thoughts associated with them. Why why why! He didn't know them. He just needed to get through them. To get to his precious person.

More fell before him. The energy was completely coating him, giving him a gold colored covering. Obscuring everything else about him. Some had weird white eyes and tried striking him with funky finger pokes. There was a dark skinned man covered in lightning. He drove a spinning ball into his head. A auburn hair woman that spat lava. A short old guy that floated.

The gold cloak had expanded on his old clothes, forming a gold trenchcoat and ten golden... arms? claws? floating out behind him. That expedited his killing rate.

He could feel it. He was close. He couldn't explain it, but he knew.

He continued to run. There was this strange red eye like that one man had had, floating over him. Watching him. For what reason he didn't know.

He was tired now. So tired. He just wanted to get to his precious person.

The cloak had faded. He was back in his old clothes, with some tears and holes. But he continued on. Persevering.

He came upon a singular woman. Dark blue hair and those white eyes. She looked... sad? She was crying. Why would she fight him if she was crying? But she did anyway.

She was tough, and he was tired. But they fought. Her movements were more lithe than those who shared her eyes. She weaved left and right, over and under. Dodging his movements. But... when she struck, she was... gentle?

She didn't hit to hurt, she gave him light taps on his legs or arms. He would come in with a fist, but she would flow like water around it. Gently touching his arm. That arm wouldn't move any long. He was sluggish now. So slow. He was so tired.

Too tired damnit. His arms couldn't move. He was on his knees and he couldn't move his legs. The crying girl looked down upon him.

This was it. He wouldn't get to his precious person. She was going to kill him. He wasn't going to help his precious person. He wouldn't be able to protect them. He couldn't do anything!

She leaned down, still crying for a hug. He didn't notice, instead that same orange energy erupted from him and he could move again. He leapt forward, stabbing his hand through her body and heart and out through the side.

She looked at him with those white eyes. Filled with tears. So sad. Why? Why was she sad?  
Her breathing had stopped and she was dead, but still those tears flowed down her face.

He removed his bloodied hand from her and let her drop, face down into the water. He had a precious person to find.

There was a chamber stretched before him. A dead end. But nothing. It looked the same as the sewer he had walked through. There was an open cage at the end. But there was nothing. Nothing in the cage, nothing anywhere else. He knew he had gotten to the right place.

The place where his precious person was. There was no one here but... that... girl... behind him...

She was the last person. The only person. She had been sad. Of course she would. If she was the person he was supposed to protect than she would be sad if it was him to kill her. And he had... killed... her.

Her. He didn't even know her name. He was mad. Incredibly mad. Mad at himself and mad at everything. The golden arms materialized and he raged about the room, tearing the walls up, making holes in the ceiling, and tearing down what remained of the cage. Through it all that same red spinning eye watched him. He looked up at it hatefully.

Irrationally, he blamed it for all of his problems and proceeded to form a, Bijuudama, in front of him and launch it at it. And launch it he did. It tore through the eye, shattering it into millions of pieces and leaving a large hole in the roof. Then the sewer grew fuzzy and faded. Then everything became clear. He remembered the names, the people, the faces. He was Naruto, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi, Kurama. Son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina, the Red Hot Habanero. He had been looked down upon and hated for most his life. He remembered Team 7, Chuunin Exams, Gaara, Jiraiya, the Toads, Tsunade, the training trip, Akatsuki, Sasuke, Pain and... and... Hinata...

He had killed her. The girl he loved. He had killed the girl he loved.

No, it was in his mindscape. There was no way he could have killed all those people.

But his vision began to focus. He looked around. He was in a camp. There was blood everywhere. And bodies. Bodies were strewn all over the place. He was scared. So very scared.  
He didn't want to look down, but he had to. At his feet, was a girl with dark blue hair lying face down in the dirt.

Ha, ha, ok, there are a lot of girls with dark blue hair. Now, just to go find Hinata and tell her and then they can live happily ever after.

But he was leaning down anyway.

No no no! He wanted to stop. He had to stop. But he couldn't stop. He picked up the girl, and rolled her over.

Staring back up at him, slightly muddy, was the tear streaked face of Hinata. The girl he loved and had loved him.

He stared. He didn't know how long he stared.

He started crying. Or had he been crying.

He didn't know what to do. All of them. Dead. All of them. By his hand.

So he cried and cried, cradling her head in his hands. Until sleep overtook him.

AN: This is a dark ending I ended up making in my mind. I'm not good with emotional things, but I tried. Hope you liked it


End file.
